


Candles

by saltorder



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Strong Female Characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 蜡烛燃烧着，在他们的身旁燃烧着，在他们的胸膛里燃烧着。
Relationships: Ashen One/Hawkwood (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 7





	Candles

“你这无可救药的……”  
灰烬低下头，把霍克伍德剩下的话语吞进自己的肚子里。她浑身赤裸，残烛的亮光把她苍白的肌肤晕染出一种温暖的橙红色，长时间卷在头盔里面的头发翻卷着搭在她的肩上和胸膛。  
她离开他的嘴唇，双手托着霍克伍德的脸颊，强迫他与自己相互对视，但霍克伍德的眼睛总是闪躲着，眉毛随着肌肉不自觉的抽动而颤抖。他不愿意看向她的眼睛，他害怕看向那双眼睛，那双没有一丝顾虑的眼睛。  
他们同为灰烬，是受诅咒的、成不了薪的生物，本应没有神明再会眷顾他们，然而……然而，仿佛神明在绝望之中滚动了他们的骰子，把所剩无几的赌注全部扔进最后的赌局当中，当震耳欲聋的钟声响起时，他们最后的棋子被唤醒了。  
她踏进传火祭祀场的时候，就像其他人一样：无知却又自信，身上流动着火的痕迹。她像初生的小兽一样到处嗅探、寻找宝物，尽管手上的剑还滴着血，但是眼睛却闪闪发亮。  
就像现在。  
这个灰烬最后还是为祭祀场取得了第二份的柴薪——令他发抖的、包含了骨血和灵魂的柴薪，远比其他人走得更远。  
他曾经构想过她的过去，但他失败了。  
他记得那个干瘦的巡礼者，恭敬而卑微地在角落里与灰烬对话，颤颤巍巍地叫出一声“英雄大人”；他也记得那两根如同从同一棵树上折下来的两根嫩白树枝，一根是她的陪葬品，而另外一根则是她在猎王路上得到的馈赠。但……这一切真的有那么重要吗？  
他见过苏醒的战士、贵族或是农民，没有人，没有人像她那样被燃烧成灰烬后完全失去了自己的记忆，也没有人能够在完全失忆的情况下能够达到如此的成就。  
湿暖的气团喷洒在他的耳边，灰烬不满于霍克伍德的走神。她轻轻啃咬他的耳朵，细长的手指和他的盔甲结扣纠缠在一起，关节结构在每一次弯曲的时候都清晰可辨。他闭上眼睛，放任灰烬的所有动作，链甲和布料顺着肌肉的起伏滑下。那么温暖，余烬的温度从她的指尖传来，光滑的指甲不经意地刮蹭皮肤。  
不可预知的触摸痒得令人难以忍受。他感觉到冷，热量正从灰烬的指尖移开的地方逃逸到空气当中去。她开始一点一点亲吻他。柔软，温暖的嘴唇，触碰着冰冷的皮肤。他想到纯白的鸟，啄食着地上的谷粒，或者是漆黑的鸟，啄食着白骨上的碎肉。她会更像哪种？  
或许两者都不像。  
灰烬拉着霍克伍德的手，让掌心承托自己柔软的胸脯。她看着霍克伍德因为疑惑而睁开眼睛，然后因为震惊而涨红他的脸。她笑了笑，坏心眼地摆弄他的拇指，让粗糙的指腹摩擦自己的乳首，直到它充血挺立，她又把那手向上拉，抚摸自己的脸庞。当她放开的时候，霍克伍德像是第一次触碰到火焰一般缩回手。  
她也不气恼于霍克伍德的瑟缩，她伸展肢体，轻轻抬起她的臀部，居高临下地看着他。她张开嘴，舌头卷起来，快速敲击在下颌牙的背面，发出清脆的声响，她以此作为进攻的信号。  
精神上的冲击让大脑不自觉地拉长了对时间的感知，从仅仅是温暖和潮湿的感觉再到对快感的感受，这个过程缓慢得仿佛一个世纪，然而在现实中度过的时间却是极其短暂的，他能看见灰烬的微笑在那段时间内还未发生变化。  
温暖的手抚摸着霍克伍德那汗津津的脊背，他茫然、不知所措地看着灰烬那充满欢愉的脸，在她亲吻他的时候被动地与她的舌头共舞。肌肉和脂肪在紧密相贴的时候变形，但依然能让他感到那是美的。灰烬在他身上自在地舞动，扭动她的躯干，皮和肉因为挤压而形成山与谷，而在拉伸时悄无声息地消失不见。健实的英雄身躯，布满了不同时间产生的伤疤，却在他的眼中如此美丽，甚至胜过他曾见过的大理石女神像。这是因为爱吗？他不确定，但他突然有了勇气看向她的眼睛。她低垂着眼皮正看着他，等待着他的回望，而表面一如既往的闪亮。  
火焰以他的灵魂为食，在他的胸膛中重新燃起，正如一根蜡烛点燃了其他残烛，他还能做些什么。于是，他轻轻的，扶上灰烬的腰。他叹息着。  
“你这无可救药的蠢女人。”


End file.
